


Leave Break-up

by Lpsloverlol



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: Old shortfic for Willow, who has a personality disorder, talking herself up to breaking up with Lake





	

"Yeah, but.. What if he hates me for it?"  
A pale girl says quietly to herself while sitting on her bed.

"He won't, trust me. He'll understand," she says under her breath, a pitch higher. "You're right, but how do I tell him? I mean, we've been together for so long... How could I do this without coming off as rude," she asked, voice normal again.  
After a pause, she nods in defeat. "Right.. I'll stop overthinking it and just tell him."

"Willow," a voice called from the girl's door, "Lake's here."  
"Alright, be there in a minute," Willow told the other before they shut the door again. Willow sighed and then put on a tough face. She had decided, she was going to give Lake the best date ever before she tells him the bad news.

She was going to collage soon and she didn't want to force a long-distance relationship on Lake. This was the less painful way, she thought, he'll soon move on from me, and all will be fine... right?


End file.
